Purple Flower
by bekkarific
Summary: What would the life be like for the nurse who was put in charge of caring for the joker? What would happen if said nurse was just as cra-zy as the people she looked after? Joker/OC not Harley


**Hey this is just been something that's been on my mind the mocking plot bunnies making me almost as crazy as Violet I just had to get it out, Enjoy.**

**I do not own any of dark knight or DC material used in this piece only Violet, she is mine, all mine mwha ha ha...Too much?**

What would the life be like for the nurse who was put in charge of caring for the joker? What would happen if said nurse was just as cra-zy as the people she looked after? What if she fell for the clown prince of crime?

This nurse's name is Violet Black. And this is the ungodly love story of the clown prince of crime and his little purple flower.

The hard rain poured down on the dark haired women and she emerged from her cab, of all the days for her car to break down she ruefully thought to herself as she made her way up to gate of the most feared place in Gotham.

The woman was allowed though with the simple swipe of her card and a sickly sweet smile to the pervy security guard "dick with no dick" she thought to herself as he smirked back, this was a daily occurrence for her, it took everything she had not to ram the letter opener on the welcome desk though his eye.

That was another daily occurrence for her, resisting her violent thoughts and some would say natural urges that occupancy them. Her childhood was littered with the remains of her natural urges from the bloody death of her abusive father to burning down the school gym with all of the bitches of a cheerleading squad locked inside. They could never prove it was her of course, she may have been a psychopath but she was a smart one at that, she knew how to cover her tracks, though the little voice inside her head always told her be proud of her accomplishments those people deserved it and she should let the whole of Gotham know.

That is the same little voice that she has been resisting for the past five years, that voice screaming at her to get her revenge on the people that hurt her, the people that belittle and mock her, make them scream, make them fear her. But she could not do it, even though she desperately wanted to she knew where that path would take her, she knew she would enjoy the ride along the way but she would end up where they all do. Here. Arkham asylum.

Why is she here now you may ask, she took a nursing job her two years back, she got her nursing degree when she decided to stop listening to the little voice. But why here exactly, why not Gotham general, well other then the fact it is now a pile a rubble thanks to one of the most notorious inmates- but we'll get to that later. Why here exactly, was to remind herself what would happen if she ever gave into the little voice, where she would go, where she would be caged like a wild animal, where she would be helpless the doctors consent prodding and questions trying to 'analyse' her, well you know what they say can't spell therapist without rapist. But more to the point to remind her if she did give up to that little voice she would lose the one thing she loved the most. Her freedom.

So the black haired blued eyed woman played her little part everyday of the unassuming nurse, working in the crazy house where she belonged. However that little life she built for her self was about to come crashing down in fiery glory. For today was today she was given that fateful promotion.

Violets POV

Passing the pervy guard with a grimace set firmly on my features I made my way up to doctor Arkham's office where he had made an appointment with me to 'discuss an important matter' as he put it, ominous prick.

Sighing before knocking on the thick dark wooden door, I waited rather impatiently sighing again when I heard a muffled "come in" setting a false smile on my face I entered taking notice of how large this office was, it was at least twice the size of the downstairs reception, aww Dr Arkham is certainly compensating for something now hers a ominous prick with a tiny prick.

I smiled 'sweetly' as I took a seat across from his desk waiting for him to start.

"Ah Miss Black I'm guessing you have no idea why I asked you to come and meet with me" Dr Arkham asked, knowing i had no idea, again prick!.

I shook my head still smiling 'sweetly' he was begging to remind me of my high school principle which made me want to shove that stapler down his throat, I _hated_ my high school principle, which is why he had an unfortunate car accident due to his break cables being disabled poor soul was killed instantly.

"Well I asked you in to discuss a promotion with you, as you know we are greatly understaffed due to _certain_ patients scaring away nurses. Now as I've read you have been with us for two years and have shown a great deal of professionalism and courage when it comes to dealing with our more high profile and highly dangerous patients. Which is why I would like to offer you the assistant head nurses' job on the M ward working day to day which the highest danger patients, working closely with one in particular."

I was slightly shocked that he would even asked me, where they that in need of nurses? I mean sure I am okay with the more dangerous criminals, because I've done much, much worse things than them and could take them down if I had to, but he doesn't know that. I have none of the credentials for this job. But what is the saying never look a gift horse in the mouth and it would be a relief to see people crazier than I am.

"Of course Dr Arkham I would love the opportunity" I put on my sweet tone and smile.

He smiled with relief before standing to shake my hand "Thank you Miss Black I'm sure it will be a pleasure to see what you can offer this hospital and its patients"

Shaking his hand I stood up to leave just as I reached to door I remembered something. "Dr Arkham, which patient in particular will I be working closely with?" I asked I turned to face him once again.

He tensed up and seemed almost reluctant to tell me before he composed himself "Patient #4479 otherwise known as The Joker"

Well shit.

**Sooooo what do you think, love it hate it, preferably the former, but you know can't roast mash mellows without flames (just so you know flames will be ignored so why waste the energy) anyway I wouldn't mind some constructive reviews this is my first joker fic so I wouldn't mind some help if anyone's offering so review please**

**Oh yes I did steal patient #4479 off the joker blogs (mini disclaimer here I did not mean to trespass on any ownership laws so please don't sue me) those of you who haven't seen it you should check its great. **


End file.
